The Journal of Pierce Whitaker
The Journal of Pierce Whitaker is a personal diary belonging to a human female 21 years of age named Pierce Whitaker The Journal was Written sometime after the first collapse of Ouroboros in the year 2024. The Journal documents Pierce's journey from West Virginia to the Ouroboros home facility in Washington in the post apocalyptic world caused by Subject 13 during the collapse of Ouroboros The entries are listed below :: Entry 1 - Exposition To whoever finds this thing, I hope human society has rebuilt itself by now. When i was 16 near late 2020, The entire state of Washington was evacuated for no apparent reason. In a matter of hours later, The U.S. government issued a nationwide broadcast to all television channels and radios as well as streaming services somehow. But just before the spokesperson could speak the feed was interrupted by something else. a deep robotic voice Naming itself Bruce introduced itself and some organization i had never heard of. It was called the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation and i think before the war it was some sort of hidden Utopia of scientific discovery and accomplishment. But deeper inside the facility they had.. things. weird malevolent entities, things that can't be explained, anomalies. The facility apparently does a good enough job at containing them but somehow, They've done something they've never done before, they reached the surface. Months went by is the U.S. Military tried desperately to contain it. States on the West Side of the U.S. kept getting evacuated and evacuated until.. they couldn't. Soon the entire world was like it is now. Dead robots scattered everywhere, not a neighborhood you come by doesn't have a spaceship lodged in some houses roof. I was able to find a robot, still alive. Apparently an Osborne Class named "Clyde". Evidently it accompanied the Founder of the Foundation. I've tried to communicate with it, it only speaks in a series of saw tooth tones and chirps that i can't decipher. The thing uses echolocation so reading and writing is out of the question. It really comes in handy when fighting against the anomalies. And the anomalies too. Some of them are horrifying. They range anywhere from entities made up of a pure lack of light to sentient cars that look normal from the outside but bleed when shot at and have actual muscles and ribs when you open up the hood. Dear God i'm never going near a Honda Civic again I've never left the town, but i think i should try to find Ouroboros. I don't know what i expect to find there, but maybe i could fix everything again. Entry 2 - Clyde I don't get Clyde. I found him just wandering around. Sometimes i catch him staring at nothing. It constantly brings back old machinery and parts. I was pretty annoyed by this until suddenly he just started building something. Turns out he was able to build an actual computer. a full decent PC like the ones before the collapse, and the internet it turns out is still a thing. Not many sites or people though. Functional computers are hard to come by now, and server equipment even less so. Ouroboros's main facility was in Washington, specifically Seattle. I'm not the first to try to get there though. People who've entered Seattle have never left. Apparently the entire city is covered with cables and old 1980s computer equipment. Luckily Clyde seems to be heavily armed. Clyde seems to have some very interesting features. For one he has hatches on the side of his arms that pop off to produce these blades on either side. they seem to cut through anything and the edge is coated in a strange material that doesn't reflect any light whatsoever. He seems to always keep a P90 on him at all times, and can dodge anything shot at him in less than i millionth of a second. We've already left for Washington right now. Luckily Clyde is good with cars too as he made a literal hovercar out of my grandfather's old 1984 Volkswagon Rabbit with an automated turret. We've already reached Chicago. We should be at Minnesota by tomorrow. Entry 3 - MGKB2 We were in New Salem, South Dakota when suddenly one of the anomalies managed to fuck up our car. I couldn't see it very well but it looked like a bunch of those Osborne robots fused together into this massive horrifying blob. I couldn't tell where the damn thing began or ended. The thing somehow managed to topple itself on top the car, completely destroying the turret and crushing the roof on top of us. Me and Clyde both managed to get out before it tried to chase us down The thing collapsed onto me and i felt like i couldn't breathe. I just barely managed to escape before the goddamn thing shot out some cables at me. They completely wrapped around my legs and climbed up to my arms as it kept shooting out more and dragging me into it where it produced a chamber full of spinning circular sawblades. Suddenly Clyde swung at the cords with those massive fucking blades. I could instantly feel circulation draw itself back down to my limbs as my consciousness quickly slipped back in place and i stumbled back on my feet. The thing lashed out all those circular saws at him and He kept cutting things off but it kept manifesting more. FURTHER ACCESS IS FORBIDDEN :: TIER 4 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED